Simon Quade
Commander Simon Quade, an accomplished . Ham was considered one of the best-dressed men in the world, and as part of his attire, carried a sword cane whose blade is dipped in a fast-acting .the urbane, charming, romantic lead in the mold of Cary Grant, possesses a charm, sophistication, efficiency and weakness for beautiful women comparable to Bond's. However, Solo is considerably less intense and less brutal than the English spy, and possesses a laid-back ease which recalls the young Cary Grant. Personality The two characters are, in many ways, polar opposites. Solo is urbane, self-assured, sociable, charming and laid-back. Kuryakin, on the other hand, is reserved, intellectual and intense. Although we know almost as little about his background as we do about that of his Russian partner, Solo comes across as the more relatable and straightforward of the two men. He has wide-set steel gray eyes that are icy, cruel and dangerous. He is hard-faced, with a firm straight mouth, laugh-lines around the eyes, and a firm cleft chin. His hair is thick and dark. . Quade also has a knife scar on the shoulder, a shrapnel scar on the right thigh and knift cut scar,upon his lower back.. He has a sixth sense for danger. The Saint has a dark side, as he is willing to ruin the lives of the "ungodly", and even kill them, if he feels more innocent lives can be saved. In the early books, Templar refers to this as murder, although he considers his actions justified and righteous, a view usually shared by partners and colleagues.He dresses well, and has a taste for expensive suits and ties. Neither his hairstyle nor his clothing change to reflect evolving 60s fashions throughout the four years of the series. served in Korea. Nothing much is known about his immediate family, although it appears one of his grandfathers was an admiral, the other was an ambassador He is college educated. Like his partner he has a wide knowledge of English poetry. Unlike his partner he lacks a broad knowledge of science and technology. He is skilled in martial arts, he can fly a plane and a helicopter. is a serial womaniser. We rarely see him treat a woman with anything other than respect and affection on screen, however he is involved with countless women and does not maintain a single stable relationship throughout the four years of the show. Although it is never mentioned in the series, one of the original suggestions for Solo’s background had him marrying young and losing his wife in a car accident after only a year of marriage. His charm and social skills are his most potent weapons allowing him to manipulate almost every situation to his own advantage. He is keenly aware of his abilities in this area. s also an indefatigable optimist, who rarely, if ever, countenances the idea that he might not succeed in everything he attempts. He also has a cool head. Unlike his Russian associate he rarely exhibits anger or loses his temper. Place holder data Patricia Holm is the name of a fictional character who appeared in the novels of Leslie Charteris from the 1920s to the 1940s. She was the on-again, off-again girlfriend and partner of Simon Templar, alias "The Saint" and shared a number of his adventures. Early Appearances Holm is in her early 20s when she first encounters Templar in the inaugural Saint adventure ' (published in 1928). She and Templar encounter each other on the street in a quiet seaside English village, and she is initially annoyed by his flippant, almost comical behavior. Later, following more encounters, she begins to fall in love with Templar and literally talks herself into assisting the Saint on a scheme to uncover the identity of a crime boss named The Tiger and make off with a hoard of illegally obtained gold. Templar, after some initial hesitancy, recognizes Holm as a kindred spirit, with "Saintly" qualities not unlike his own.Beginning in the next book, Charteris returns to using Patricia Holm in the same way in which she made her debut in ''Meet - The Tiger! - as a willing and loyal partner to The Saint, who is willing to do almost anything (within reason) to help Templar achieve his goals. Templar reaffirms his love for Holm several times in The Holy Terror, even going so far as to considering proposing marriage, but Holm replies that she has no interest in marrying, fearing it would spoil her unique relationship with Templar.' '''Since the events of ''Thunderball and the demise of SPECTRE, Bond had been hunting for Ernst Stavro Blofeld, and at one point was willing to retire from MI6 because he felt the hunt was folly and that his services and abilities could be used better. Using Draco's resources, however, Bond is able to track Blofeld toSwitzerland. In return, Bond continues to see Tracy and eventually falls in love with her. Tragedy strikes on their wedding day, however, when Blofeld and his henchwoman Irma Bunt kill Tracy in a drive-by shooting to get revenge on Bond.''' In the film, Tracy drives a red 1969 model Mercury Cougar XR-7 convertible.[2] In the novel chronology, Bond is a broken man after Tracy's near death. he has begun drinking heavily, is compromised in his abilities as an agent and boss is forced to acknowledge that he is no longer fit for servic